Rêve ou réalité ?
by Lad-Kalaa
Summary: L'équipage de Luffy arrive sur une île maudite. La mort de plusieurs de leurs nakamas fait monter la tension, bien que certains prennent du bon temps ...
1. Chapter 1

Ohayo minna-san Voilà notre première fic à deux. On vous préviens tout de suite, c'est assez glauque… Et puis un peu triste. Et sanglant. Bon en clair si vous voulez garder l'image des personnages de One Piece bien vivants bah… passez votre chemin On est un peu sadique… et on s'excuse d'avance XD Et sinon, bah bonne lecture

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Eichiro Oda (heureusement pour les persos…)

OoOoOoO

Chapitre 1 : Une île maudite ?

L'île pointée par le log pose n'était plus qu'a quelques heures de là. La navigatrice maintenait le cap tandis que les membres de l'équipage vaquaient à leurs occupations. Luffy, Usopp et Chopper jouaient aux cartes, Robin lisait un nouveau livre, Zoro s'entraînait et Sanji préparait le déjeuner. Nami était inquiète. Le temps était couvert et elle n'avait pas encore aperçu l'île. Cela n'était pas normal. De plus, cela faisait un moment que rien de mauvais n'était arrivé à l'équipage. Tout ça était donc mauvais signe et elle craignait qu'ils ne s'attirent des ennuis dans peu de temps. Robin, qui avait remarqué l'air inquiet de la navigatrice monta la rejoindre:

Robin : "Ca ne va pas Nami ?"

Nami : " Je ne sais pas… "

Elle fit part de ses doutes à l'archéologue qui sourit :

Robin: "C'est vrai qu'avec un tel équipage il est étrange de ne pas avoir plus de soucis… "

Nami : "Oui… C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète d'ailleurs…"

Elle tourna la tête vers l'équipage qui n'avait pas modifié ses occupations.

Robin : "Je pense juste qu'on risque de tomber sur des gens avec peut être des intentions malhonnêtes à notre égard… "

Nami : "Hn ?"

Robin : " …"

Nami : " Bon… Le cap… " dit-elle pour contrer son malaise.

Robin : "Oui… Je retourne lire, je l'ai bientôt fini."

L'archéologue redescendit tandis que la navigatrice reprenait la barre, perdue dans ses pensées. Tout était calme jusqu'à ce que retentisse la voix de Luffy :

Luffy: "Sanjiiii !! J'AI FAIIIIIIIM !"

Le cuisinier ouvrit alors la porte de la cuisine :

Sanji : "justement, c'est près…"

Luffy : "YATAAAAAAAAA !!!"

Luffy courut dans la cuisine suivit de près par les autres membres de l'équipage, hormis Zoro qui s'était endormi sur le pont, mais que Chopper était partit reveiller.

Durant le repas, Nami parla à ses nakamas de l'île qu'ils allaient bientôt atteindre. Chopper lui demanda :

Chopper : "C'est quoi comme île ?"

Nami : "Je ne sais pas trop… Elle s'appelle Kalshka."

Luffy : "Y'aura un marchand de viande ?!" demanda-t-il la bouche pleine.

Robin : "Je ne crois pas. C'est une île plutôt primitive. Il y a une légende qui en parle." Elle marqua une pause, pensive.

Tout l'équipage avait la tête tournée vers elle s'attendant a ce que l'archéologue leur révèle la légende en question.

Robin : "Le livre que je lisais tout à l'heure traite justement de l'histoire de l'île de Kalshka. Je l'avais acheté exprès pour me renseigner sur notre prochaine destination."

L'archéologue se tourna vers le reste de l'équipage et constata que tous étaient pendus à ses lèvres, attendant de connaître cette fameuse légende. Elle sourit et reprit la parole :

L'île de Kalshka est une île qui n'est répertoriée sur pratiquement aucune carte et seulement un log pose pointe vers elle tous les dix ans. De ce fait, elle est très peu connue et peu de gens connaissent la malédiction qui à frappé cet endroit.

_Toute personne posant le pied sur l'île de Kalshka est condamné à y rester, pour l'éternité. Nul de connaît la raison de cette malédiction mais nombreux sont les marins à avoir tenté de la briser. Tous ont échoués. Une autre histoire dit qu'a chaque, pleine lune, l'île disparaît, emportant tous ses locataires mais personne ne l'a jamais confirmé._

Il y eut un moment de silence puis Luffy laissa éclater son impatience un énorme sourire aux lèvres en tenant, de façon mythique, son chapeau de paille :

Luffy : "Trop foooort !!! On y va !!! je veux voiiiiiir !!!"

Usopp : "Heu… As tu bien écouté ce qu'a dit Robin ?" demanda-t-il, pas très emballé.

Luffy : "Bah oui ! Justement ! On va s'éclater ! Enfin un peu d'action, je commençais à m'ennuyer !"

Nami : "De toutes façons, le log pointe vers cette île alors allons y ! On arrive toujours à se sortir des situations les plus compliqués… " trancha-t-elle, pas vraiment sure d'elle.

Luffy afficha un grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et se mit a rire d'excitation.

Ils finirent de déjeuner dans la joie et l'impatience pour certains ("Quand est ce qu'on arrive?") et dans la crainte pour d'autres ("Je sens que je vais être pris de la très rare maladie je-ne-peux-pas-poser-un pied-sur-cette-île qui me prend parfois quand on arrive sur une île avec une malédiction…").

Enfin, une petite demie heure plus tard, Nami aperçu l'île et appela ses nakamas :

Nami : "Oi ! Les gars ! J'aperçois Kalshka !"

Luffy : "SuugEEeeeEee !!!!"

Tous se regroupèrent sur le pont et entreprirent de préparer l'arrivée. Qu'allaient-ils découvrir là bas ?

OoOoOoO

Voilà le chapitre 1… Plutôt une sorte d'introduction en fait… Plutôt court certes, mais bon ça met le décor en place Donc bah… Reviews ??


	2. Chapter 2

Ohayo !! Voilà déjà le deuxième chapitre ! lol on est rapide pour le moment mais bon… Ca va peut être pas durer lol !

Merci pour vos reviews ! En tout cas moi je dis : Le sadisme c'est bien ! xD Bref c'est à vous d'en juger Et Merci pour le petit compliment Baka red ' Ca fait plaisir P

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Eichiro Oda

OoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 2 : Arrivée sur l'île

Plus le bâteau avancait, plus les détails de l'île se précisaient et moins l'équipage se sentait accueilli. Tout était sombre, les habitations tombaient en ruines et l'endroit ne semblait plus habité. Le bâteau entra dans le port, dans un silence presque surnaturel, seulement coupé par le bruit de la caravelle fendant la surface de la mer.

Tous, même Luffy contemplait la ville sans prononcer un mot. La navigatrice ordonna l'arrêt du bâteau et Zoro jeta l'encre par dessus bord. Personne ne réagit jusqu'à ce que Luffy ne s'écrie :

Luffy : " Allez, on y va !"

Nami : " Heu… désolée les gars… je pense que je vais rester garder le bâteau…"

Usopp : " Eh bien moi je pense que je vais te tenir compagnie", enchaina-t-il, tout de suite imité par Chopper.

Finalement, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji et Robin descendirent dans l'espoir de rencontrer d'éventuels habitants.

Au milieu des ruines, Zoro s'arrêta en mettant la main sur ses katanas, prêt à dégainer. Luffy se retourna :

Luffy : " Hein ? Qu'est qu'il y a Zoro ?"

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite et les quatre nakamas étaient maintenant arrêtés, regardant le bretteur anxieusement.

Zoro : " Non, rien, dit-il alors qu'il se remettait en marche.

Le groupe reprit son expédition, continuant d'explorer le paysage monotone qui s'offrait à eux, avec le bruit de leurs pas comme unique fond sonore. L'archéologue marchait en tête, très à l'aise au milieu des pierres. Elle regardait partout autour d'elle, tentant de déceler un indice quelconque sur l'histoire de cette île, malgré l'euphorie de son capitaine qui sautait de bâtiment délabrés en tas de pierre informe. Elle repéra soudain des inscriptions gravées sur une pierre fendue en son milieu et se dirigea dans cette direction. Sanji, dans sa love attitude habituelle, la suivit, un sourire niais aux lèvres et des cœurs flottants partout autour de lui, sous le regard exaspéré de Zoro ( "Quel abruti ce love cook…"). Robin s'était arrêté devant la pierre, suivant du doigt les lettres emplies de poussière. Zoro, tentant de calmer Luffy, l'appela et il se retourna, en plein milieu d'un bond :

Luffy : " Hein ?"

Prit dans son élan, de par sa grande intelligence, il oublia de regarder devant lui et percuta de plein fouet la stelle qu'était en train d'examiner Robin. La stelle, déjà fendue, craqua sinistrement et s'effondra, ensevelissant Sanji qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir.

Tous : " Sanji !!"

En quelques instants le capitaine était à côté de son cuisinier :

Luffy : " Sanji ! T'es vivant ??"

Sanji : " Toi… Je vais te tuer…" répondit-il faiblement.

Luffy : "Ah bah t'es vivant ! Tant mieux. Zoro, soulèves la pierre"

Le sabreur fit la moue ("Pourquoi je suis obligé d'aider cet abruti de cuistot…") et s'exécuta.

Luffy et Robin se rapprochèrent de Sanji pour l'aider à se relever. Celui-ci grimaça, pestant contre le nombre d'os qu'il avait encore réussis à se casser… Robin intervint :

Robin : " Je pense que je vais aller chercher Chopper… pour me faire pardonner de ne pas t'avoir aidé "

(Sanji's pensées : "Oh Robin-chwan s'inquiète pour moi !! Elle est surement tombée amoureuse de moi !")

Sanji : " Ne t'en fait pas pour moi, Robin-chwan, c'est à l'homme de protéger la femme de sa vie, pas l'inverse !" dit-il, les yeux pleins de cœurs.

Sur ce, Robin partit sans répondre au cuisinier, à son grand desespoir.

L'archéologue se mit à courir, refaisant en sens inverse le chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru précédemment.

Elle arriva au bâteau au bout de plusieurs minutes et appela le docteur. Elle ne reçut pas de réponse et, inquiète monta à bord. Elle trouva Usopp, Chopper et Nami, tous les trois dans la cuisine, essayant de s'inssufler du courage mutuellement. Quand ils la virent rentrer ils laissèrent éclater leur soulagement :

Nami et Usopp : "Robin !! T'es v'nue nous sauver !!!"

Robin : "Non. Je suis venue chercher Mr. Le Docteur. Mr. Le cuisinier s'est fait ensevelir sous les ruines et il est blessé." Répondit-elle légerement essouflée par la course qu'elle venait de faire.

Directement après avoir apprit la mauvaise nouvelle, Chopper était partit chercher sa trousse de secours et était prêt à partir. L'archéologue esquissa un petit sourire, et se remit a courir dans la direction d'où elle venait, suivit de prêt par Chopper qui s'etait changé en renne afin de se déplacer plus rapidement.

Nami et Usopp, qui étaient restés sur le Vogue Merry, se precipitèrent à l'interieur du bateau prit de panique par la nouvelle de leur nakama blessé.

Quant à Robin et Chopper, ils continuaient de courir. Robin ressentait une presence en plus de celle du docteur. Elle regardait partout autour d'elle afin d'aperçevoir quelque chose, mais ne vit rien de plus que les habitations de la ville qui tombaient en ruine.

Chopper, inquiet, avait toutes ses pensées dirigées vers Sanji ("J'espère qu'il va bien !"). Le médecin et l'archéologue couraient l'un à côté de l'autre quand ils entendirent un grand bruit non loin d'eux. Ils s'arrêtèrent et les pierres posées en équilibre sur le bord du chemin tombèrent, coupant de ce fait la voie.

Anxieux, ils se rapprochèrent instinctivement l'un de l'autre. Robin se reprit toutefois assez vite :

Robin : " Dépéchons nous ! Il faut aider Mr. Le cuisinier !

Ils partirent vers la gauche espérant trouver un chemin contournant l'obstacle. Ils avancèrent environ 5 min avant de trouver un chemin bifurquant vers la droite qu'ils empruntèrent.

Pendant ce temps, du côté de Sanji, Zoro et Luffy…

Luffy : " Je m'ennuie… J'ai faim… Sanji, fais un moi casse croute spécial pirates !"

Sanji : " C'est pas vraiment le moment, Luffy…"

Zoro : " 100, 101, 102, 103, 104…"

Luffy : " Tu comptes quoi Zoro ?"

Zoro : " Le nombre de pompes que je fais en ne m'appuyant que sur le petit doigt"

Sanji : " Et c'est quoi l'intérêt de faire ça ? Face de Melon !"

Zoro : " C'est mieux que de se retrouver alité ! Loveur attardé !"

Sanji : " QUOI !? Kuso marimo…"

Zoro jeta un regard noir à Sanji et reprit ses pompes, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Luffy les regarda, l'un après l'autre et soupira. Comme il s'ennuyait, il décida d'aller visiter les environs, sans que ces nakamas ne s'en aperçoivent.

Du côté du Vogue Merry, Nami et Usopp, à nouveau enfermés dans la cuisine, discutaient :

Usopp : " Non, non et non, je ne quitterais pas le bâteau ! "

Nami : " Mais Usopp, on a autant de risques sur le bâteau que dehors… De plus les autres auront peut être besoin d'aide…

Usopp : " Oui mais… Je t'ai parlé de ma maladie qui m'empêche de poser le pied…

Nami : " Arrête ! Tes histoires ne marchent qu'avec Chopper ! Suis moi, de toute façon, je ne pense pas que tu veuilles rester seul ici… "

Usopp : " Ah ! Ne m'abandonne pas !"

Nami : " A la bonne heure " conclut-elle avec un petit sourire espiègle.

Ils sortirent de la cuisine et descendirent sur l'île, se préparant à affronter les mystéres du lieu. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment rassurés mais comptaient chacun l'un sur l'autre pour s'entre aider.

/Robin et Chopper/

Chopper : " Robin, on est perdu non ?"

Robin : " Non, il suffit d'aller tout droit et on arrivera sur le lieu l'accident."

Chopper : " Ok "

Ils continuèrent d'avancer, la présence qu'avait ressentit Robin précédemment était de plus en plus forte et l'inquiétude de l'archéologue allait en grandissant. Elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Soudain, elle entendit un bruit sur sa gauche.

OoOoOoOoO

Enfin les choses sérieuse vont commencer !! XD hum en fait ça va pas être spécialement drole… Arf reviews ?


	3. Chapter 3

Ohayo ! Troisième chapitre ! L'histoire commence vraiment ici et c'est aussi là qu'on commence à jouer les sadiques… lol

Merci à Baka red et Kimmy-chan16 pour vos reviews ! Et je suis d'accord, vive le sadisme !! XD Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Eiichiro Oda

OoOoOoOoOoO

Chapter 3 : Nico Robin

/Robin et Chopper/

L'archéologue se tourna brusquement et vit apparaître…

Robin : " Maman ??!! "

Chopper : " Quoi ? Ta mère ? "s'étonna-t-il

La nouvelle arrivante était la copie conforme d'Olivia, la mère de Robin. Néanmoins cette dernière savait que sa mère était morte. Elle ne savait que penser. L'apparition prit la parole :

Olivia : " Robin ! Ma fille, ma chère fille ! Tu m'as tant manqué !"

L'archéologue recula. Cette femme avait aussi la voix de sa mère… Est ce que par hasard… Non, impossible ! Même si sa mère avait survécu au Buster Call, elle aurait vieilli depuis… Elle regarda la femme en face d'elle et prononça d'une voix hésitante :

Robin : " Vous n'êtes pas ma mère !"

Olivia : " Mais si ! Robin ! Tu es ma fille ! Je t'en pris, reconnaît moi !"

Chopper, au milieu des deux femmes, hésitait. Il ne comprenait pas la situation et ne savait que faire. Robin se tourna vers lui et le héla :

Robin : " Vite ! Va aider Cook-san ! "

Le renne recula et fit mine de partir. Bien décidé à rester pour pouvoir apporter de l'aide à l'archéologue si elle en avait besoin, il resta en retrait, suivant de loin l'action. La grande femme aux cheveux blancs qui ressemblait tant à Robin s'avança vers sa "fille" :

Olivia : " Ma fille… J'avais si peur que tu n'ais pas survécu au massacre… Je suis heureuse que tu sois saine et sauve ! "

Robin : " Je ne peut vous croire…"

La femme se rapprocha de l'archéologue, pas à pas et sortit une machette de sa ceinture qu'elle pointa sur son interlocutrice :

Olivia : " Si toi, ma fille me renie, je n'ai plus qu'a te tuer et à mourir aussi ! "

Robin : " Me tuer ? Je ne me laisserais pas faire aussi facilement ! "

"Olivia" attaqua. Elle effectuait des mouvements que Robin arrivait très facilement à esquiver. L'archéologue évitait tous les coups, sautant, se baissant, roulant mais elle se refusait à attaquer. Même si cette personne n'était pas sa mère, elle en avait quand même l'apparence et elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à la blesser. Le combat s'intensifia. Les coups de lame d'"Oliva" devenait plus recherchés, plus durs à éviter et les mouvements de Robin se ralentissaient, comme si ses muscles même refusaient de continuer.

Chopper de son côté, observait, bien décidé à intervenir au moindre signe de fatigue qu'il pourrait apercevoir chez sa nakama. Malgré cette certitude, il tremblait de peur et redoutait de plus en plus l'issue de ce combat si étrange…  
Robin ne comprenait pas. Elle ne se battait pas depuis très longtemps. Au plus quinze minutes et la rapidité de ses mouvements était aussi faible que si elle s'était battue durant des heures. Comme si elle était…

Olivia : " Alors ? Tu faiblis ma fille ! "

La voix d'"Olivia" la coupa dans ses pensées et elle se concentra à nouveau sur l'affrontement. Sa "mère" était toujours en forme tandis qu'elle devait lutter pour effectuer le moindre mouvement. Son souffle était court et elle était en nage.

Chopper, qui examinait toujours la situation, remarqua soudain la différence de forme entre les deux opposants. Fronçant les sourcils, il se concentra sur Robin et remarqua que chacun de ses mouvements avait l'air d'un véritable effort. Il réfléchit, essayant de comprendre ce qui avait pu provoquer une telle fatigue chez sa nakama… Il comprit au moment où "Olivia" leur dévoila la réponse :

Olivia : " Tu sembles peiner, Robin. Je vais t'aider un peu. Si tes muscles te font mal comme ça, c'est de ma faute !"

Robin : " Comment…ça ?"

L'archéologue avait le souffle court et le fait de parler lui était difficile.

Olivia : " Oui… Pour bloquer tes mouvements, il me fallait bien un moyen ! Alors j'ai opté pour un gaz paralysant ! Dans quelques minutes, tu ne devrais plus pouvoir faire le moindre geste… "

Robin grimaça. Du gaz paralysant… C'était mauvais pour elle mais en même temps elle avait la confirmation qu'il ne s'agissait pas de sa mère. Jamais elle n'aurait agis ainsi… Certaine de cette révélation, elle décida enfin de faire usage de son fruit du démon. Elle voulut croiser les bras mais ils ne lui répondirent pas. Paniquée, elle tenta de bouger une jambe mais elle ne réussit qu'a trébucher et à tomber.

Chopper, de sa "cachette" voulut venir l'aider mais ses jambes refusèrent également de bouger. Il se maudit intérieurement :

Chopper's pensées :" Je n'ai même pas besoin de gaz… Je suis paralysé de peur !! Je ne peux même pas aider une amie… Allez Chopper ! Remue toi !

Malgré ses encouragements interieurs, il ne parvint pas à vaincre sa peur et ne put que rester sur place, assistant à la fin du duel.

Robin, à terre, essayait désespérément et en vain de se relever, sous le regard méprisant de son opposante. D'une voix encore assurée malgré sa position, l'archéologue s'adressa à son adversaire :

Robin : " Qui êtes vous ?"

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, la femme se contenta de s'asseoir, arborant un sourire satisfait, elle contemplait les efforts fournis par Robin qui tentait de reprendre le contrôle de son corps.

/Luffy/

Luffy, qui marchait déjà depuis un certain moment décida de revenir sur ses pas. Il était certain d'avoir emprunté le même chemin qu'a aller. Il ne comprenait donc pas ce qu'il faisait au pied de ce qui avait un jour été une tour alors qu'il ne l'avait encore jamais vue… Peut être aurait il du tourner à gauche au lieu d'aller tout droit au dernier embranchement… Il haussa les épaules et continua sa route se disant bien que de toutes façons, il arriverait bien quelque part un jour…

/Sanji et Zoro/

Sanji se redressa. Zoro était toujours en train de s'entraîner, inutilement d'après le coq. Ce dernier regarda autour de lui et remarqua l'absence de son capitaine. Il en informa l'escrimeur qui regarda également aux alentours, étonné. Il stoppa son entrainement et demanda :

Zoro : " D'ailleurs, Robin n'était pas sensée revenir avec Chopper ? "

Sanji : " Oui, c'est vrai… Je me demande ce qu'ils font…"

Inquiet, le cuisinier se leva un instant, essayant d'ignorer la douleur qui le foudroyait à chacun de ses mouvements, et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Rien. Il espérait que ses nakamas n'avaient pas eu d'ennuis….

/Robin et Chopper/

Enfin Robin réussis à se redresser sur les coudes. Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard de sa tortionnaire qui souriait toujours :

Olivia : " Bravo ! Tu arrives à resister au pouvoir de mon poison paralysant !"

C'est à ce moment là que Chopper osa enfin sortir de sa cachette. D'une voix hésitante il appela Olivia :

Chopper : " Laisse la ! Bats toi contre moi ! "

La femme aux cheveux blancs le regarda, surprise et répondit :

Olivia : " Désolée, tu ne m'intéresses pas."

Elle fit un geste nonchalant de la main dans la direction du renne qui eut l'impression de recevoir une enclume dans la poitrine. Le choc le propulsa à plusieurs mètres où il tomba, évanouit.

Robin : " Doctor-san ! "

Olivia : " Ne t'en fais pas, il n'est pas mort. Tu peux encore bouger ? Nico Robin…"

L'archéologue, concentra toute sa volonté dans le geste et posa un pied au sol, jetant un regard emplit de défi et de fierté à la femme qui la dominait. Cette dernière eut un petit rire et brandit sa machette en direction de son visage.

Olivia : " Ce regard, il doit disparaitre. "

L'archéologue eut une grimace de surprise quand elle sentit l'acier de la lame de la machette pénétrer dans sa chair, au niveau de sa taille. Elle s'interdit de crier et entendit à nouveau la voix de sa "mère" :

Olivia : " Sayonara, Nico Robin. "

La machette fut retiré puis se replanta à nouveau, dans sa poitrine juste à côté du cœur, perforant l'artère. Un coup fatal… Riant à gorge déployée la prétendue mère de Robin s'en alla, faisant voler ses longs cheveux blancs derrière elle.

Chopper se réveilla à ce moment. Reprenant pied avec la réalité, il vit le corps de son amie.

Chopper : " ROBIIN !!!"

Il se précipita vers elle et la secoua :

Chopper : " Robin ! Robin ! "

L'archéologue se tourna vers lui, un faible sourire aux lèvres :

Robin : " Doctor-san… sayonara…"

Chopper : " Non Robin ! Ne meurs pas ! "

Robin : " C'est trop tard…"

Chopper : " Je m'en veux !! Je suis vraiment désolé ! Je n'ai rien pu faire…"

Robin : " Ne t'en veux pas… Va aider Cook-san."

Chopper : " Non… Robin… Je vais te soigner ! Je vais te sauver !"

L'archéologue ne répondit pas. Son regard était vitreux et Chopper éclata en sanglots. Il pleura un moment, appuyé sur le corps sans vie de sa nakama puis il lui ferma les yeux et recouvrit son corps de pierres promettant de revenir ultérieurement avec les autres afin de lui offrir une sépulture digne de ce nom.

Sous le choc, encore en larmes, le petit renne reprit sa route afin d'informer les autres de l'horrible nouvelle et pour aider Sanji de façon à ce que personne d'autre ne connaisse la même fin que Robin.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hum… Pas très gai tout ça quand même… Enfin bon ! Les choses sérieuses commencent ! Pauvre Robin… Une petite review quand même ?


	4. Chapter 4

Ohayo !! Tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews, On va y répondre une par une :

- Baka red : Lol Merci ! On avance vite mais bon on ne peut poster que le week end (les joies de l'internat...)... Voilà la suite (c pas très gai...)

- Love garigue : merci du compliment ! et je suis d'accord, vive le sadisme XD Hum... Pour qui va mourir, a toi de voir !

- Robin roronoa : Le but de cette fanfic c'est justement de jouer les sadiques XD et par contre c'est pas du tout fait pour ressembler à One Piece, enfin juste la trame quoi... Mais bon après une fanfic c'est en fonction de celui qui écrit ! mais heu... par contre elle va rester "morte"... enfin bon pas de resurrection c'est un peu gros et pas assez que XD

- Kimmy-chan16 : Merci ! Oui il va y avoir un couple ! Bon je dis bah encore qui (suspens... un peu quand même ! lol !) mais c'est prévu ! Et sinon pour la "mère" de Robin, pareil, suspens !

- Dididte : Merci pour ta review ! Voilà la suite

Disclaimer : Tout est Eiichiro Oda (malheureusement pour nous, heureusement pour les persos !)

Chapter 4 : Tony Tony Chopper

/Chopper/

Chopper qui n'arrivait pas à se remettre de la vision du corps sans vie de Robin avançait sans vraiment faire attention à la direction qu'il prenait. Il avait l'impression de vivre un cauchemar, d'être dans un autre univers. Cela ne pouvait être vrai… Robin ne pouvait pas être morte ! Qui était cette femme qui l'avait tué ? Etait ce vraiment sa mère ? Cela paraissait étonnant… Le renne essaya de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, s'obligeant à ne penser qu'à Sanji qui avait besoin de soins. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il ignorait dans quelle direction il devait aller et décida de se repérer grâce aux sons. Il s'arrêta et cria, de toute la force de ses poumons :

Chopper : " Sanjiiiiiii !!!!"

/Sanji et Zoro/

Le cuisinier tendit l'oreille. Il était persuadé d'avoir entendu quelque chose. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Zoro mais ce dernier dormait profondément. A nouveau Sanji entendit un bruit. Vraisemblablement quelqu'un en train de crier. Il se concentra et entendit clairement :

Chopper : " Sanji !! C'est Chopper ! Où es tu ?"

Le coq était étonné… L'archéologue ne se rappelait plus du chemin ? Le fait de crier lui paraissait risqué mais il ne pouvait les laisser chercher ainsi et il répondit de la même façon :

Sanji : " Chopper ! Par ici !"

Il n'y eu pas de réponse et le cuisinier supposa donc qu'il avait été entendu. Il se rassit, légèrement inquiet. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Robin de perdre son chemin… Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ? L'île avait beau être vide, il était évident que tout n'était pas normal ici. La légende racontée par l'archéologue avant d'arriver sur place résonnait encore étrangement aux oreilles du cuistot.

/Chopper/

Le renne entendit la réponse de Sanji et partit donc dans la direction du son. Il avait peur et il voulait arriver le plus vite possible auprès des autres afin de pouvoir apporter à Robin un enterrement en bonne et due forme. Le souvenir de sa nakama cachée sous les feuilles mortes le faisait culpabiliser. De plus il s'en voulait de n'avoir pas pu intervenir plus tot, de n'avoir rien pu faire pour aider l'archéologue. Pour lui, tout était de sa faute.

Il courait dans le bonne direction, il en était certain, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Soudain il s'arrêta, humant l'air autour de lui. Une odeur familière était arrivée jusqu'à lui… Une odeur de médicaments et d'une personne… Il n'arrivait pas à mettre de nom sur le parfum qui l'entourait. Etrange… D'habitude aucune odeur ne lui resistait ! Il regarda autour de lui, essayant de trouver la source de cette odeur mais il ne voyait rien… plus il cherchait, plus son angoisse augmentait. Il en était certain maintenant, il n'était pas seul et il n'était pas sur que l'inconnu ait de bonnes intentions à son égard… Peut-être était-ce la meurtrière de Robin ? Dans ce cas, il pourrait la venger. Oui, il espérait que ce soit elle. Rassuré par la perspective d'une vengeance de laquelle il ne pourrait sortir que victorieux, le renne se remit en route en direction de Sanji et Zoro quand il eut une illumination. Cette odeur. C'était presque celle du docteur Hiluluk. Elle ressemblait énormément avec une différence… Comme le docteur qui aurait pris les vêtements de quelqu'un d'autre… C'était vraiment étrange et Chopper était un peu troublé… Le fait de sentir à nouveau l'odeur de son cher médecin disparu refaisait monter les larmes dans ses yeux, de joie cette fois. Pour la première fois depuis la mort de Robin, il s'autorisa un sourire et repartit.

A peine eut il fait 100 mètres que quelqu'un sortit de derrière et arriva devant lui. Sous le choc, Chopper stoppa net, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte. Le docteur Hiluluk venait d'apparaître devant lui.

/Nami et Usopp/

Usopp : "Nami… J'en suis sur, on est perdus…"

Nami : "Usopp… Comment veux tu que l'on soit perdu alors que l'on voit toujours le bâteau?"

Usopp : " J'anticipe…"

La navigatrice et le canonier venait de descendre de la caravelle et s'apprêtait à rejoindre leurs compagnons. Ils prirent la route qu'avaient emprunté Robin, Sanji, Zoro et Luffy la première fois et ils ne tardèrent pas à rencontrer le même problème que Chopper et Robin lorsqu'ils avaient voulus retourner auprès des autres : la pierre était toujours au milieu du chemin. Les deux nakamas se regardèrent et prirent la même décision que leur compagnons précédemment. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans le méandre des rues, espérant retrouver leurs compagnons, ou au moins, une présence humaine amicale.

/Chopper/

Chopper : " Do… docteur… Docteur Hiluluk ??? "

'Hiluluk' : " Chopper !"

Chopper : " Ce n'est pas vous ! Le docteur Hiluluk est mort !"

'Hiluluk' : " Mais non ! Chopper, figure toi que juste alors que je pensais mon sort fixé, je me suis rappelé d'une vieille recette d'un médicament que je connaissais. Je l'ai testé et j'ai été guéris !!"

Le renne hésita. Tout dans sa tête se bousculait. Il revoyait le corps de Robin à terre et là devant lui le docteur Hiluluk… Etait ce vrai ? Avait il survécu ? Après tout… Sa devise n'était-elle pas "il n'y a aucune maladie incurable ?"

'Hiluluk' : " Tu me crois ? N'est ce pas Chopper ? C'est bien moi, Hiluluk !"

Chopper : " Vous êtes vraiment le médecin ? Dans ce cas dites moi pourquoi les humains me rejetaient ?"

'Hiluluk' : " A cause de ta truffe bleue bien sur."

Chopper fit un bond. C'était la bonne réponse ! Alors c'était vraiment le médecin ? Il se rapprocha de lui, lentement…

/Sanji et Zoro/

Le sabreur ouvrit un œil et regarda autour de lui. Le cuisinier semblait endormi et leur capitaine n'était pas revenu. Plus inquiétant, il n'y avait toujours pas la moindre trace de Robin ou Chopper… Zoro commençait également à être inquiet et il se demanda s'il ne devrait pas aller à leur recherche. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sanji, qui était plutot en mauvais état. Non, il devait rester. Si tous se séparaient, jamais ils ne s'en sortiraient. De plus, ses compagnons étaient assez forts pour s'en sortir seuls et ils avaient déjà affrontés des endroits plus menacants… Du moins il l'espérait !

/Chopper/

Chopper : " Docteur… C'est vraiment vous ???"

'Hiluluk' : " Oui ! C'est bien moi ! Je ne suis pas mort !"

Le renne sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Après une tristesse infinie, une joie intense envahissait son cœur. Il avait retrouvé l'homme qu'il considérait comme son père et qu'il croyait disparu à jamais ! Il se rappela soudain de Sanji :

Chopper : " Docteur ! Mon nakama, là bas, il est blessé ! Il faut l'aider ! "

'Hiluluk' : " Ne t'en fais pas, Chopper, je l'ai croisé en arrivant et je lui ai déjà prodigué les soins d'urgence. Il n'avait pas grand chose et n'est pas en danger."

Chopper : " Vraiment ? Tant mieux…"

'Hiluluk' : " Je vais profiter de cet instant pour te montrer mes nouvelles inventions !"

Chopper : " Oui ! Comme avant ! Montrez moi vos expériences !"

Ils s'installèrent tous les deux à même le sol et Hiluluk sortit une grande nappe qu'il étendit devant eux. Il sortit ensuite des fioles et des flacons de son sac, les disposant sur la nappe.

'Hiluluk' : " J'ai inventé une potion permettant de changer d'apparence pendant dix minutes. Je vais te la montrer et te la faire tester ! "

Tout exité, Chopper avait l'impression d'être retourné à Drum, que rien n'était arrivé. Il était tellement heureux qu'il avait presque oublié ses nakama et la tragédie qui l'avait frappé quelques temps auparavant. Il contempla Hiluluk mélanger des produits qu'il ne connaissait pas d'une main assurée. Il voyait une mixture verte virer au bleu au contact d'un liquide jaune. Le renne était émerveillé. Il suivait cette demonstration attentivement, ne perdant pas une miette des informations données pas son mentor. Au bout d'environ une demie heure, la potion était violette foncée et avait une forte odeur de vinaigre. Le médecin regarda le renne avec un grand sourire et proposa :

'Hiluluk' : " Alors, tu testes ? "

Souriant, Chopper prit une louche qu'il plongea dans le liquide et porta à sa bouche. Il ingurgita le médicament et attendit. Il ne se passa tout d'abord rien puis il sentit une douleur aigüe au niveau du ventre. Il se plia en deux, tentant de vomir mais n'y parvenant pas. Il jeta un coup d'œil affolé à Hiluluk qui se contentait de sourire en le regardant. Le renne tomba à genoux et leva un visage implorant vers son pseudo père. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Hiluluk s'adressa alors à lui :

'Hiluluk' : " Le docteur Hiluluk est mort, petit renne. Et toi aussi ! "

Sur ces mots, l'homme se leva et s'éloigna tandis que Chopper, la figure baignée de larmes tentait de respirer. Sa trachée s'était bloquée et l'air n'arrivait plus jusqu'à ses poumons. Il sentit son coeur faiblir puis s'arrêter. Dans un dernier souffle, le renne murmura :

Chopper : " Robin… Luffy… Gomen nasai…"

Puis il s'effondra et ferma les yeux, définitivement.

OoOoOoOoO

Deuxième mort… Lol ! Non on n'est pas des sadiques… Reviews ?? XD ja na minna !


	5. Chapter 5

On continue dans la même voie avec peut être encore plus de sadisme… On devait sortir d'un cours particulièrement ennuyeux lorsque l'on a écrit ça… Hum… A vous de juger lol

Merci à Baka red et Love Garigue pour vos reviews même si ce chapitre ne répond pas encore à tes question love garigue lol le prochain risque de t'éclairer un peu plus ! Donc voilà, bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Eiichiro Oda

Chapter 5 : Nami

/Sanji et Zoro/

Sanji testa ses membres et s'étira. Il avait dormis un moment et il avait moins mal. Il se sentait capable de marcher. Il appela Zoro qui tourna la tête vers lui :

Sanji : "Je te propose de partir à la rechercher de Chopper et Robin "

Zoro : " Hum… Je suis d'accord. Je commence à être inquiet… Mais tu peux marcher ?"

Sanji : "Oui, oui pas de problème."

Le blond se leva puis ils se mirent en route, bien décidés à trouver où étaient leurs nakamas.

/Luffy/

Le capitaine au chapeau de paille marchait toujours au milieu des bâtiments en ruine sans rencontrer âme qui vive et il s'ennuyait tout autant qu'aux côtés de Zoro et Sanji. Il bailla ostentiblement et sortit un morceau de viande qu'il avala tout en tournant à gauche. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où il était mais il était certain qu'il allait finir par trouver l'un de ses nakamas. Il se demandait d'ailleurs où ils étaient et s'ils allaient tous bien…

/Nami et Usopp/

Nami et Usopp, qui suivaient le même chemin qu'avaient prit leurs nakamas quelque temps plus tôt, marchaient en silence. Lorsque Usopp rompa le calme qui regnait :

Usopp : "Tu crois pas qu'on devrait faire demi-tour ? … " demanda t-il, inquiet.

Nami : "Arrêtes ! C'est pas comme si on allait tomber sur les cadavres de nos nakamas !" lui répondit-elle, ironiquement.

Usopp frissona en entendant les paroles de la navigatrice.

Alors qu'ils continuaient leur marche, Nami butta sur quelque chose et tomba en avant. Face contre terre, elle pesta contre elle même de ne pas regarder où elle mettait les pieds. Puis elle se redressa et chercha à voir sur quoi elle avait trébuché. Elle ne vit qu'un tas de feuilles mortes. Lorsqu'elle vit l'expression du cannonier… Il semblait paralysé. Le visage crispé par la peur, les yeux exorbités.

Nami : "Qu'est ce qu'il y a Usopp !?" demanda-t-elle, commençant à paniquer.

Usopp ne répondit pas, et avec des mouvements fébriles et sacadés, il se dirigea vers le tas de feuilles mortes. Il dégagea doucement les feuilles. Nami le regarda faire sans dire un mot. Des larmes naissaient dans les yeux du cannonier. Sous le choc de la vision qui s'offrait à elle, la navigatrice s'effondra, les yeux écarquillés. Les deux nakamas contemplaient, incapables de prononcer le moindre mot, le corps charcuté de l'archéologue.

Nami : "Robin… Impossible…"

Usopp se ressaisit et se releva, regardant autour de lui.

Usopp : "Où est Chopper"

Nami se redressa à son tour, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues.

Nami : "Usopp… Qui a fait ça ? Que lui est-il arrivé ?"

La navigatrice craqua et posa la tête sur l'épaule du canonier, se laissant aller à son chagrin. Usopp lui tapota maladroitement le dos, tentant de la réconforter en laissant également couler ses larmes. Ils restèrent dans cette position un moment puis Usopp se souvint de la question qu'il avait posé précédemment :

Usopp : "Nami… Il faut retrouver les autres… On reviendra plus tard pour heu… les obsèques…"

Nami le regarda, choquée, comme si elle n'avait pas encore accepté la réalité. Elle hocha néanmoins la tête, tout en reniflant.

Nami : "Tu as raison"

Elle sourit à travers ses pleurs et se moucha bruyamment. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux et empruntèrent le seul chemin qui permettaient de quitter l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Ils avancèrent quelques minutes en silence puis Nami fit part à Usopp de ses inquiétudes :

Nami : "J'ai peur… Robin… Elle était forte mais elle est…morte ! Qu'est ce qu'on va devenir? Qu'est-il arrivé à Chopper ?"

Usopp tenta de maîtriser les tremblements de sa voix et d'être rassurant :

Usopp : "Je…je ne sais pas… Mais ne t'en fais pas ! Chopper va sans doute très bien et il ne nous arrivera rien !

Pensées Usopp : J'ai quand même un sacré mauvais pressentiment…

Nami : "J'espère que tu te ne trompes pas…"

Usopp : "Au fait, où sont Sanji, Zoro et Luffy ?"

Nami : "Je ne sais pas mais je ne m'inquiète pas pour eux ! Ils ne sont pas normaux…"

Usopp : "Il faudrait les retrouver… Je me sentirais plus en sécurité !"

Ils continuèrent de marcher silencieusement quand Nami s'écria :

Nami : "CHOPPER !!"

Elle partit en courant et s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin, s'agenouillant.

Nami : "Chopper, Chopper !!" Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Réveille toi !!"

Le renne était étendu sur le sol sans aucune blessure apparente. Il semblait dormir. Usopp arriva et regarda si le médecin respirait :

Usopp : "Nami… Il est…"

Nami : "Non ! Ne dis rien…"

La navigatrice se releva, serrant les dents de rage, de tristesse et de douleur. Usopp, pas en meilleur état, tentait désespérément de réanimer le renne. Sans espoir…

La rousse se retourna alors vers Usopp :

Nami : "Je…"

Elle s'arrêta de parler et fixa un point derrière le canonier, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte, apparemment surprise et choquée.

Usopp : "Nami ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?"

La navigatrice ne répondit pas, se contentant de pointer le doigt derrière Usopp. Ce dernier se retourna et se retrouva face à une femme aux cheveux rouges, rasés sur les côtés. Elle portait un fusil à la ceinture et souriait. Usopp recula, arrivant au niveau de Nami. Il lui demanda discrètement :

Usopp : "Qui est ce ?"

Nami : "Im…Impossible…"

La femme derrière Usopp avanca, toujours en souriant et s'adressa à Nami :

: "Nami ! Enfin je t'ai trouvée !"

Nami : "Be…Belmer..? Mais tu es…morte !"

Belmer : "Ai-je l'air morte…Nami ?"

Nami : "Mais… Je t'ai vu !! Tu…non Belmer est morte devant moi !"

Belmer : "Mais je suis Belmer, ta mère adoptive ! Je ne suis pas morte, Nami !"

La navigatrice sortit son climat tact et se mit en position de combat :

Nami : "Qui est tu ?"

Troublée, elle vit la femme en face d'elle dégainer son fusil et le charger. Elle écarquilla les yeux et raffermit sa prise sur son bâton tentant de rassembler son courage. Belmer sourit :

Belmer : " Tu as deviné que je n'étais pas la personne que je disais être… mais… Oseras-tu attaquer quelqu'un ayant l'apparence de ta mère adoptive ?"

Nami ne répondit pas, la gorge nouée. Usopp à côté ne savait comment réagir. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait et ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire pour aider sa nakama.

Pris dans ses pensées, le canonier ne vis pas la femme se préparer et il entendit soudain un coup de feu. Effrayé, il releva la tête et vit Nami, à genoux, se tenant l'épaule d'où s'échappait du sang. Il cria :

Usopp : "Nami !!"

L'adversaire de Nami le regarda et sourit d'un air sadique. Un second coup de feu retentit. Usopp se retrouva couvert de sang. Il posa ses yeux sur la navigatrice. Sous l'horreur de la vision qui s'offrait à lui, son souffle se coupa et son cœur s'arreta un court instant. L'impact de la balle avait fait exploser la tête de la navigatrice. Le canonier hurla, de toute la force de ses poumons :

Usopp : "NAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!"

Son cri fut tel que Zoro et Sanji l'entendirent. Inquiets, ils se mirent à courir en direction du cri.

La meurtrière de Nami rengaina son fusil, satisfaite et partit en ignorant Usopp qui était tombé à genoux. Il contemplait le corps de Nami, incapable de faire le moindre geste.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Erf… C'est vraiment horible XD Pauvre Nami… lol bon review quand même ? XD ja na !


	6. Chapter 6

Boujour, bonjour tout le monde ! Nous voici de retour maintenant pour le sixième chapitre qui vous donnera quelques explications sur la nature et la raison de tous les meurtres.

Réponse aux reviews :

Kimmy-chan16 : lol j'avais pas l'impression que c'était si drole que ça XD t'inquiètes, dans ce chapitre tu vas enfin comprendre qui tue réellement tout le monde ! Bonne lecture !

Baka red : Ne t'en fais pas c'est au tour de l'homme viril et courageux qu'est Usopp (Hum hum…XD) d'avoir son chapitre ! Lol Nami à tête de pastèque XD J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre

Soso-chan : XD t'inquiètes pas j'ai compris le fond de ta pensée ! En tout cas merci et voilà la suite !

Love garigue : Je peux pas répondre à tes questions, il resterait plus vraiment de suspens lol donc tout ce que je peux te dire c'est te conseiller de lire la suite en epsérant que cela te plaira !

Chapter 6 : Usopp

/Usopp/

Usopp, sous le choc, n'entendit pas le bruit des buissons à côté de lui. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de se passer… Robin… Chopper… Nami… Où étaient Sanji, Zoro et Luffy ? Quel était cet ennemi qui arrivait ainsi à décimer leur équipage alors qu'il était arrivé si loin sans se heurter à la moindre difficulté ? Cela n'était pas possible… Même dans ses pires cauchemars, il n'avait jamais imaginé une telle chose…

Le canonier entendit soudain du bruit derrière lui. Il se retourna d'un coup, sur la défensive et se retrouva face à…

: "Usopp-san !! Enfin je vous retrouve !! Depuis tant de temps je vous cherche !!"

Usopp : "Ka…Ka…Kaya ??"

Kaya : "Oui ! C'est bien moi ! Ma maladie est guérie et j'ai voulu vous retrouver afin de faire parti de votre équipage !"

Usopp, choqué, ne trouva rien à répondre et Kaya avisa alors le corps de Nami. Elle hurla et s'écria :

Kaya : "Mon dieu !! Je vais essayer de l'aider ! Je veux toujours devenir médecin, vous savez."

A nouveau, le canonier resta silencieux. Trop de choses venaient de se produire et il ne savait comment réagir. La jeune femme se dirigea vers le corps de Nami et grimaça en se penchant dessus. Elle releva la tête et reprit :

Kaya : "Hum… Je crois que je ne peux rien faire finalement… On ne distingue même plus les traits de son visage…"

/Luffy/

Luffy essayait désespérément de trouver son chemin à travers les ruines de cette ville qui lui paraissait décidément très grande. Il avait entendu le cri de son canonier et voulait savoir ce qui était arrivé à sa navigatrice ainsi qu'a ses autres nakamas. Il était inquiet, contrairement à son habitude mais il n'arrivait pas à retrouver son chemin. Il se dirigea vers la gauche, la direction de laquelle il pensait que le cri venait. Etrangement, il trouvait le paysage plutot familier… Comme s'il était déjà passé par ici…

/Sanji et Zoro/

Le cuisinier, essayant d'oublier la douleur, courait à côté de son nakama. Ils étaient tous les deux inquiets et la peur les forçait à aller de l'avant. L'escrimeur voyait bien que son compagnon peinait mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui et il savait que Sanji n'apprécierait pas s'il faisait mine de s'inquiéter pour lui. Il resta donc silencieux, tentant de ne pas perdre le blond de vue afin de ne pas se perdre. Le cuisinier ayant un sens de l'orientation nettement meilleur que le sien, il lui faisait confiance pour retrouver leurs nakamas.

/Usopp/

Le canonier se ressaisit et reprit la parole :

Usopp : "C'est vraiment toi Kaya ?"

Elle se tourna vers lui, apparemment surprise :

Kaya : "Oui ! Bien sur. Qui voulez-vous que je sois ?"

Usopp : Je ne sais pas…"

Il observa son amie s'asseoir. Il avait une drôle d'impression. Elle ne ressemblait pas à la Kaya qu'il connaissait… Néanmoins il ne pouvait nier que physiquement, c'était la même… Mais… Elle se tenait à côté d'un cadavre défiguré et ensanglanté et elle souriait… C'était étrange. Le canonier se leva et recouvra maladroitement le corps de Nami, surtout son visage, de pierres. Il se tourna alors vers Kaya, des larmes ruisselant sur ses joues. Le sourire de son amie s'effaca et elle lui demanda :

Kaya : "Pourquoi pleurez-vous, Usopp-san ?"

Usopp : "Cette fille… C'était ma nakama…"

Kaya : "Mais… Je suis là maintenant ! Cela n'est pas très poli de pleurer alors que je viens tout juste d'arriver !"

Choqué, Usopp la dévisagea et répondit :

Usopp : "Non… Je suis heureux de te voir mais… elle vient de mourir, sous mes yeux ! Elle est totalement défigurée, il me semble normal de la pleurer…"

Kaya : "Alors vous faites cela juste parce que c'est dans le protocole… C'est ça ?"

Usopp : "Non ! Que dis-tu ? Tu n'es pas Kaya !!"

La jeune femme lui sourit et se jeta sur lui, le faisant tomber. Elle s'assit à califourchon sur son bassin plaçant ses mains autour de sa gorge, prête à l'égorger.

Usopp : "Qui es-tu ?? Est-ce toi qui a tué mes nakamas ?"

Kaya : "Je veux bien te donner des explications… Hum… En fait je n'ai pas vraiment de forme définie. Je veux dire, je prend la forme de la personne la plus aimée de ma victime… Je la met en confiance, puis je la tue ! Ce que je vais faire maintenant avec toi !"

Usopp : "Mais… Pourquoi ??"

Kaya : "Je m'ennuie … alors je m'occupe comme je le peux. C'est un passe-temps comme un autre… que je prend un malin plaisir à effectuer."

Elle eut un sourire sadique et resserra sa prise sur la gorge d'Usopp. Ce dernier suffoqua et sentit peu à peu ses poumons se vider, incapable de les remplir de nouveau. Il eut une dernière pensée pour ses amis et ferma les yeux…définitivement.

"Kaya" se releva au moment où arrivaient Sanji et Zoro. Ils crièrent tous les deux en même temps :

Sanji et Zoro : "Usopp !!!!"

La jeune femme ne leur jeta même pas un coup d'œil et disparut, semblant s'évanouir dans l'air. Le cuisinier et le bretteur se précipitèrent sur le canonier et tentèrent de le réanimer. Le cuisinier leva la tête et secoua la tête, négativement : il n'y avait rien à faire. Sanji avisa alors le tas de pierre derrière Zoro et la peur lui noua les entrailles. Il se leva d'un coup et se précipita mais s'arrêta net devant le monticule. Une main ensanglantée avec autour du poignet un log pose brisé dépassait de sous les roches. Le cuisinier s'avanca lentement, ota les pierres et eut un haut le cœur. La vue du visage de la navigatrice lui coupa le souffle et il ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. Il détourna les yeux et se leva, tournant le dos à sa nakama décédée. Zoro s'approcha doucement de Sanji et posa sa main sur son épaule en murmurant :

Zoro : "Sanji …"

Sanji : "…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un peu cours ce chapitre… Dans le prochain vous saurez pourquoi cette fic n'est pas seulement classée dans tragédie mais aussi dans romance ! voilà à bientôt !

Pitite review pour la route ??


	7. Chapter 7

Ohayo ! Je sais ça fait un moment que l'on n'a pas posté de chapitre, gomen nasai !! Voilà le chapitre 7 qui contient un lemon ! Oui bon… C'est notre premier alors c'est peut être pas génial génial mais bon soyez indulgent ! Voilà merci pour vos reviews 

Baka red : lol je ne pense pas qu'une game boy suffirait pour quelqu'un comme ça… Enfin on peut toujours essayer XD Voilà le chapitre 7 bonne lecture !

Kimmy-chan16 : Pour le couple, je pense qu'il suffit de regarder le titre du chapitre lol Pour la fin… hum encore quelques chapitres et tu sauras ! Voilà bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Tout à Eiichiro Oda

Avertissement : Comme le titre du chapitre l'indique, il s'agit d'un yaoi… Donc si ça ne vous plait pas, attendez le chapitre d'après, vous pouvez comprendre parfaitement sans lire celui là!

Chapitre 7- Zoro/Sanji 

/Zoro et Sanji/

Le cuisinier resta un moment accroupi auprès de sa nakama défigurée, alors que le bretteur avait toujours la main posée sur son épaule.

Sanji se releva lentement, le corps frêle et le regard vide. Voyant la détresse de son compagnon, Zoro, dont la main était retombé le long de son corps, s'approcha de lui en hésitant. Il entoura le corps abattu et douloureux du cuisinier de ses bras, dans un geste maladroit. Il fut étonné de ne pas avoir été repoussé. Au contraire Sanji s'était laissé enlacer dans les bras musclés de son nakama.

Zoro ne savait pas trop quoi faire, n'étant pas très doué pour ce genre de choses. Il se retrouvait dans une situation embarrassante dans laquelle il s'était lui-même mit. Il tenta tout de même de le réconforter en lui frottant doucement le dos. Au bout de quelques minutes, Sanji leva la tête et regarda intensément le bretteur.

Zoro : " Est ce… Est ce que ça va ? "

Sanji : " Pas vraiment … Mais depuis que je suis dans tes bras, ça va un peu mieux… "

D'un coup, le cuisinier se libéra de l'étreinte réconfortante du bretteur aux cheveux vert, lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de penser tout haut. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir et de baisser le regard, gêné. Se ressaisissant, il dit :

Sanji : " Non mais ça va pas, espèce de Marimo ! Qu'est ce qui te prends ?! "

Zoro était abasourdi et incapable de répondre au changement de comportement du cuisinier. Il se contenta de le dévisager.

(Sanji's pensées : " Pourquoi il a fait ça ? Ca ne lui ressemble pas du tout ! Se pourrait-il que… Raah ! Mais à quoi je pense, moi ?! Comment un personne comme lui … Aussi froide et inexpressive pourrait … ? Bon. Sanji. Reprend toi et arrête de te faire des illusions. ")

/Luffy/

Luffy courait à travers les ruines, se dirigeant vers le cri qu'Usopp avait poussé quelques temps auparavant. Mais depuis ce moment, Luffy avait tourné à droite et à gauche à plusieurs reprises. Décidément son second avait déteint sur lui… Mais ça ne changeait rien au problème. Ses nakamas étaient en train de mourir les uns après les autres, et lui, il était perdu… Quelle ironie du sort. Ils avaient toujours pu s'en sortir auparavant. Mais là, tous succombaient …

/Zoro et Sanji/

Le cuisinier essaya de 'détendre' l'atmosphère et dit :

Sanji : " On devrait peut être rassembler les corps et retrouver les autres, tu ne crois pas ? "

Zoro ne prononça aucun mot et hocha la tête d'un signe affirmatif. Ils mirent donc les corps inertes de la Navigatrice, du Docteur et du Canonnier côte à côte, les ayant soigneusement recouvert avec quelques pierres des ruines et la végétation alentour. Ensuite, ils partirent en silence à la recherche du reste de l'équipage.

Zoro surveillait du coin de l'œil son compagnon qui souffrait à chaque pas, à cause de ses côtes cassées. Et il faisait bien de le surveiller, car Sanji, dont la vision était troublée par la douleur, trébucha sur une racine qui dépassait du sol. Le bretteur se précipita inconsciemment sur le cuisinier pour le retenir. Surpris par la réaction de son nakama, Sanji s'arrêta et le regarda d'un regard intense et interrogateur, ce qui déstabilisa Zoro. Ce dernier perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur les fesses. Le cuisinier, qui se tenait à lui, se retrouva allongé sur le bretteur dont les joues commençaient à rougir. Leurs visages étaient extrêmement proches l'un de l'autre.

(Zoro's pensées : " Il est si proche de moi que je peux sentir son souffle sur mon visage… Quelle douce brise … J'ai l'impression que cela m'attire, non malgré moi, de plus en plus proche de ses … ")

Sanji avait fermés les yeux pensant qu'il se ferait éjecter.

(Sanji's pensées : " Zut ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe sur lui !? Il va encore s'énerver et me jeter comme à son habitude … Ne voit il vraiment pas que … que j'aimerais qu'il soit plus affectueux à mon égard… ? Mais attends … il aurait dut me jeter depuis un moment ! Pourquoi ne l'a t'il pas fait ? C'est vraim… ")

Il fut brusquement sortit de ses pensées quand il sentit quelque chose d'humide entrer en contact avec ses lèvres. Ouvrant brusquement les yeux, sa vision fut celle du visage du jeune sabreur aux cheveux vert. Aucun doute. Zoro était bien en train d'embrasser Sanji, qui referma les yeux en lui rendant son baiser.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'embrassaient doucement pour la première fois. Zoro, qui était adossé sur les coudes, prit le visage de son compagnon dans les mains et l'attira vers lui pour qu'ils se retrouvent complètement allongés l'un au dessus de l'autre. Sanji s'avança vers lui, se laissant aller à ce désir qui montait en lui.

Ils étaient maintenant allongés, le cuisinier au dessus du bretteur et s'embrassaient passionnément. Le jeune homme aux cheveux vert commençait à caresser le corps frêle de son partenaire. Il lui prit les hanches pour le basculer sur le côté et se retrouva donc dans la position du dessus. Surpris par ce renversement de situation, le jeune homme blond lâcha les lèvres de son partenaire, le regardant dans les yeux.

Sanji : « Je… euh… Pour….Pourquoi as tu fais ça ? » demanda t-il, hésitant.

Zoro, qui ne souhaitait pas donner de réponse maintenant, glissa sa main sous la chemise de son partenaire et l'embrassa de nouveau. Sanji frémit au contact de la main rugueuse du bretteur sur son ventre. Il se contenta de se geste comme réponse à sa question.

Les caresses de Zoro, saccadées au début, devinrent nettes et précises de telle sorte que le désir des deux amants s'intensifiait. Le bretteur quitta les lèvres du jeune homme blond, pour couvrir son cou de petits baisers toujours en lui caressant le torse délicatement.

A son tour Sanji introduisit sa main sous le T-shirt de son partenaire et effleura du bout de ses doigts les formes de son torse. Les deux amants perdaient peu à peu pied avec la réalité.

Zoro commençait à déboutonner la chemise du blond, afin de la retirer. Par la suite, Sanji enleva le T-shirt du jeune homme aux cheveux verts. Il regarda le torse musclé de son partenaire avec avidité et continua de caresser les muscles parfaits, dont la seule imperfection était la grande cicatrice qui le traversait tout du long.

Une tension sexuelle régnait maintenant entre les deux nakamas. Tension qui ne déplaisait pas à Zoro. Il fit glisser sa main le long du torse de Sanji, passant par le ventre et, arrivé à la ceinture, il ralentit sa course. Il prit l'initiative de déboutonner le pantalon qui le gênait dans sa démarche. Ceci fait, il introduisit doucement, tout en l'embrassant de nouveau, sa main dans le boxer du jeune homme. Sanji frémit au contact chaud et pressant de son compagnon qui ne parvenait plus à réfréner l'excitation qui montait en lui. Le blond grogna de plaisir tandis que le bretteur se faisait de plus en plus entreprenant, ayant empoigné son sexe tendu. Il commença un mouvement de va et vient sur le membre du cuistot qui se cambra sous le contact, haletant, tout en murmurant le nom de son partenaire. Zoro, encouragé par ces paroles, quitta les lèvres de Sanji et lui couvrit le torse de baisers tout en continuant ses va et vient. Il descendait de plus en plus bas jusqu'à atteindre son sexe qu'il prit en bouche, arrachant un nouveau cri au cuisinier. Sanji, en sentant son sexe emprisonné dans la bouche chaude et humide de Zoro, était au bord de l'extase. Le bretteur, en faisant coulisser le membre gonflé de plaisir de son partenaire dans sa bouche, mimait une pénétration. Sentant la limite de non-retour arriver, il cessa sa petite gâterie et remonta jusqu'aux lèvres du cuisinier qui reprenait son souffle.

Sanji se laissa embrasser goulûment par le jeune homme aux cheveux verts. Il posa la main sur l'un des katanas accrochés à la ceinture de Zoro, le dégaina et se leva en pointant le bout de la lame sur son compagnon. Le sabreur, surpris, se redressa sur les coudes.

Sanji : « Zoro-kun … Il va falloir que tu te sépares de ça quelques instants … si tu veux que… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Zoro avait retiré ses katanas et poussé de sa main gauche la lame pointée sur lui, pour pouvoir se lever. Une fois debout, le bretteur posa sa main sur celle de Sanji qui tenait l'arme et lui fit lâcher prise. Le katana tomba, pointe vers le sol, et s'enfonça jusqu'au manche dans la pierre (1).

L'excitation de Zoro était à son apogée. Il embrassa le jeune homme blond qui commençait à déboutonner son pantalon. Une fois tombé sur les chevilles, ainsi que le boxer, Sanji entreprit de s'aventurer, lui aussi, dans la zone a risque. Il prit des deux mains le muscle tendu de Zoro, dont la grosseur, non négligeable, l'excitait encore plus et l'enfourna dans sa bouche. Il commença à titiller le gland avec sa langue. Zoro râla de plaisir en sentant le contact humide et chaud de la langue du cuisinier sur son sexe. Ils avaient perduent pieds avec la réalité.

Alors que le bretteur allait dépasser le point de non-retour, l'homme blond ralentit ses mouvements et fini par cesser à son tour son activité. Il se releva et l'embrassa ardement. Zoro, tout en se laissant embrasser, était déçu de l'arrêt de son compagnon, mais excité par ce qui allait se produire. Le bretteur pris les devants, fermement décidé à ne pas laisser dominer, retournant avidement le jeune homme blond et approchant son bassin de son postérieur. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sanji qui l'incita à continuer d'un hochement de tête. D'un coup de rein, l'escrimeur se fondit en lui. Le cuisiner jouissait de plaisir alors que son compagnon accélérait ses coups de hanches. Zoro ne tiendrait plus très longtemps, l'éjaculation était imminente.

Des spasmes traversèrent le bretteur au niveau de son bas ventre, et il lâcha sa semence au plus profond de Sanji dans un grognement de plaisir.

Il se retira doucement, et embrassa son partenaire qui s'empressa de le retourner et de le pénétrer à son tour. Tout deux grognaient de plaisir à chaque mouvement de bassin du cuisinier qui alternait entre rapide et lent afin de faire durer le plaisir. Mais il savait bien qu'il ne pourrait pas se retenir encore longtemps.

Dans un dernier coup de rein violent et profond, Sanji s'agrippa aux hanches de Zoro et éjacula en lui, hurlant de plaisir. Il se retira et enlaça son nakama, haletant et luisant de sueur.

Soudain, ils entendirent le hurlement de leur Capitaine :

Luffy : "Vous êtes où !!!?"

Les deux amants passèrent par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Ils se precipitèrent sur leurs vêtements, enfilant leurs boxers puis leurs pantalons quand une petite fille aux cheveux bleu nuit débarqua devant Zoro.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Bon voilà… J'espère que ça vous a plu ! En tout cas c'était très dur et long à écrire… Et je crois que c'est notre chapitre le plus long pour le moment ! Bon a bientôt pour la suite !


	8. Chapter 8

Ohayo !! Voilà le chapitre 8 en ligne ! Merci à Kimmy-chan16 pour ta review et voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture ! 

Disclaimer : Tout à Eiichiro Oda

Chapitre 8- Roronoa Zoro 

/Zoro et Sanji/

Zoro se figea alors que la gamine le regardait. Il sentit comme une lame lui transperçant le cœur. Il était incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. La fillette s'approcha de lui.

Gamine: «Zoro … Ca faisait si longtemps…» dit-elle les yeux pleins d'émotions.

Le bretteur fit un pas en arrière en laissant tomber son T-shirt au sol. Sanji, ayant entendu l'enfant parler, s'était retourné et regardait la scène, se demandant qui pouvait bien être cette gamine.

Zoro mit sa main gauche sur le Wadô Ichimoji, se méfiant de la jeune fille.

Gamine: «Zoro …? Pourquoi te méfies-tu de moi? Tu ne me reconnais pas?»

Zoro: «Qui es-tu?»

Sanji tilta à ces paroles, se demandant au départ pourquoi Zoro était agressif envers la petite fille. Il vit le katana qu'elle portait, il ressemblait trait pour trait a celui du bretteur.

(Sanji's pensée: «N'avait-il pas dit que son Wadô… je sais plus quoi lui venait d'une fille qu'il avait connu? Mouarf! Si seulement je l'avais écouté a ce moment là…»)

Il ne se souvenait pas de tout mais il compris que la gamine était suspecte.

Zoro: «Qui es-tu!?» répéta t'il.

Gamine: «Mais tu le sais très bien. Alors pourquoi poses tu la question?»

Zoro: «Non. Tu ne peux pas être elle. Elle est morte il y a bien longtemps…Et puis, elle n'aurait pas l'apparence d'une gamine.»

Gamine: «Certes… Tu as raison. Je ne penserais pas que tu garderais autant de sang froid»

Zoro: «C'est que tu ne me connais pas.» dit-il, en esquissant un sourire.

Gamine: «D'accord je ne suis pas Kuina. Mais…»

La petite fille dégaina le katana qu'elle portait et le pointa sur le bretteur.

Gamine: «Mais seras tu capables de porter la main sur son visage?»

Elle chargea Zoro. Il para.

Sanji se précipita sur son nakama pour lui prêter main forte. Mais la petite fille au physique de Kuina n'était pas du même avis. Elle leva le bras et dans un grand geste, repoussa le cuisinier. Un filet de sang fut projeté sur les ruines. Sanji s'effondra sur le sol. Une plaie ouverte traversait sa poitrine. Le sang coulait assez rapidement de sa plaie. Le cuisinier était incapable de se relever sous la douleur. Le choc de l'attaque avait titillé ses côtes cassées et lui provoquait un souffrance atroce. Zoro se tourna vers lui :

Zoro : "Sanji !!!"

Au dernier moment il para un nouveau coup de la fausse Kuina. Elle souriait et s'adressa au bretteur ironiquement :

'Kuina' : "Alors ? Si tu me quittes des yeux, je te tuerais !"

Zoro : "Je ne mourrais pas de la main d'une copie !"

La fillette sourit plus largement et intensifia ses coups. Zoro, qui n'avait jusque là dégainé qu'un seul sabre en tira un second, ne parvenant plus à suivre le rythme. Il reprit le combat, ne faisant que parer. L'escrimeur n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à porter un coup à son adversaire.

Sanji, de son côté, réussit à se redresser, tentant d'oublier la douleur. Les nombreuses fractures qu'il avait aux côtes semblaient s'être déplacées et le manque de sang commençait à lui brouiller l'esprit. Sa vision était floue et il devait se faire violence pour ne pas se laisser aller à l'inconscience. Néanmoins, ses force finirent par l'abandonner et il s'écroula de nouveau, face contre terre.

Le bretteur, constatant l'état de son compagnon, décida de se mettre à combattre sérieusement. Il enleva son bandana de son bras, le noua autour de sa tête et se mit en garde. Son adversaire sourit :

'Kuina' : "Enfin tu te décides à te battre sérieusement !"

Zoro mit la main à sa ceinture, instinctivement,cherchant à dégainer son dernier katana. Sa main ne rencontrant que du vide, il se figea cherchant autour de lui. Il finit par en apercevoir la garde qui dépassait du sol. Il se rappela alors l'avoir planté quelques temps plus tôt lors de ses ébats avec Sanji. En repensant à Sanji, l'escrimeur se précipita sur 'Kuina' et d'une attaque à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas, l'envoya quelques mètres plus loin. Il en profita pour aller aux côtés de Sanji :

Zoro : "Sanji !"

Le cuisinier ne répondit pas et sa respiration était faible. L'escrimeur le redressa et l'adossa contre le bâtiment en ruine le plus proche. Le blond ouvrit les yeux et adressa un regard reconnaissant à Zoro. Le bretteur se pencha et deposa délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes tout en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

Zoro entendit soudain un bruit derrière lui et il se retourna. 'Kuina' s'était redressée et fonçait sur lui, lame en avant. Le bretteur para du plat de sa lame et s'éloigna du cuisinier, se rapprochant de son troisième sabre. Ce dernier se trouvait à environ 200 mètres de lui mais l'intensité du combat l'empêchait de se déplacer pour l'atteindre. Tout en repoussant les assauts de son adversaire, Zoro tentait de trouver un moyen de s'échapper quelques instants. Les coups de la fausse Kuina étaient très rapides et puissants, de ce fait, le bretteur peinait à les encaisser, même avec ses deux sabres et bien qu'il soit torse nu, il était couvert de sueur. La petite fille en face de lui ne semblait pas fatiguée, malgré le rythme qu'elle s'imposait. Elle effectuait ses mouvement avec aisance et agilité, esquivant tous les coups portés par son adversaire. Zoro, quant à lui, avait vraiment l'impression de se retrouver face à la Kuina de son enfance contre laquelle il ne gagnait jamais et qui l'avait tant fait progresser. Une bouffée de nostalgie l'envahit et il réussit enfin à blesser son adversaire.

Cette dernière recula, surprise :

'Kuina' : " Oh ! Tu es le premier à avoir réussis à me toucher ! Bien joué !"

Zoro : "Urusei !"

Profitant de ce relachement, il voulu courir vers son katana mais la filette réagit avant et il n'eut pas le temps de parer son coup, recevant une longue estafilade sur le torse, presque parallèle à sa vieille cicatrice. Il grimaça sous le coup et recula. Il se concentra à nouveau et tout en se battant, chercha un moyen de récupérer son arme :

Zoro's pensées : "Il faudrait que j'arrive à lui porter un coup alors que je suis juste à côté du katana… Dès qu'elle est à terre je n'ai plus qu'a le tirer du sol, sans bouger de là où je suis… Je n'ai pas d'autres solution"

En évitant de quitter son adversaire des yeux, Zoro se déplaca, pas à pas, en direction de son katana, à quelques mètres de Sanji.

Ce dernier, qui commençait à reprendre ses esprits suivait le combat, incapable d'apporter la moindre aide à son compagnon. Il redoutait l'issue du combat, même s'il avait une grande confiance en la puissance de l'escrimeur aux cheveux verts.

Zoro s'était approché au maximum de son katana mais il n'était pas encore à porté de main, 'Kuina' l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Estimant qu'il était tout de même suffisament proche, Zoro, d'un bond, recula de plusieurs mètres et chargea sur 'Kuina', lames en avant. La petite fille n'eut que le temps de se jeter sur le côté pour éviter l'assaut et Zoro en profita pour courir vers son katana. D'une main il en empoigna la garde et le tira hors du sol. Il s'apprêtait à se remettre en garde quand 'Kuina' passa à côté en courant, dans un bruissement de tissus et un bruit de métal. Le temps sembla s'arrêter un instant et Zoro ressentit la douleur et entendit le cri de Sanji. La lame n'avait pas pénétré profondément dans sa gorge, mais la jugulaire était tranchée. Suffoquant, le bretteur s'effondra. La fillette éclata de rire :

'Kuina' : "Je te félicite ! Tu es celui qui aura tenu le plus longtemps ! Néanmoins, tu pensais vraiment avoir la moindre chance de me battre ? Je t'ai tranché la gorge de telle façon que tu mettras un moment à mourir… Tu riques de souffrir !"

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle tourna les talons et partit.

Le cuisinier, rassemblant ses dernières forces, parvint à arriver aux côtés de l'escrimeur :

Sanji : "Zoro !! Ne meurs pas ! Je t'interdit de mourir !"

Zoro : "Sanji… Désolé… J'avais juré de ne plus perdre un seul combat… Et je n'ai pas pris le dernier coup de face…"

Il se mit à tousser, crachant du sang.

Sanji : "Ne parle pas…"

La voix de Sanji était brouillée par la douleur ainsi que par les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Il se pencha sur l'escrimeur et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, dans un dernier baiser. Zoro réussit à murmurer deux derniers mots :

Zoro : "Je t'aime…"

Sanji : "Je t'aime aussi… ne meurs pas !"

Le bretteur eut un faible sourire et ferma une dernière fois les yeux. Sanji appuya son front contre le torse de son ami et laissa libre cours à ses larmes. Il n'arrivait pas y croire. D'abord Nami puis maintenant Zoro ! Et tout le reste de l'équipage… Où était Luffy ? Etait-il encore en vie ? Il ne pouvait pas croire que Luffy soit mort. Il voulu se lever mais son corps ne lui obéissait plus, ses blessures le faisant toujours souffrir. Serrant les dents, il parvint à se relever, lentement, par à coups et lorsqu'il se retourna, il se retrouva face à la dernière personne qu'il aurait cru rencontrer ici…

OoOoOoOoOoO


	9. Chapter 9

Ohayo ! Nous revoilà avec le chapitre 9 !! Merci pour vos reviews !

Kimmy-chan16 : Hum rassure toi, la fin arrive bientôt ! Et pour ta question… hum peut être XD la suite te le dira (lol laissons le suspens et les questions en suspens XD). Et sinon, on a un peu 'humanisé' (Oui parce que dans le manga c'est un peu un surhomme lol) Zoro et donc bah voilà… Et puis Sanji le pauvre… Il s'est bouffé des pierres sur la gueule, il a la moitié des côtes pétées alors forcément il est plus très resistant… Enfin bon voilà la suite !

Saruwa : XD que veux tu, on se console comme on peut ! Lol merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Tout à Eiichiro Oda

Chapter 9 : Sanji

/Sanji/

Serrant les dents, il parvint à se relever, lentement, par à coups et lorsqu'il se retourna, il se retrouva face à la dernière personne qu'il aurait cru rencontrer ici…

Sanji ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne parvint à franchir ses lèvres. L'homme en face de lui était silencieux également. Son visage ne trahissait pas la moindre émotion, contrairement à Sanji qui hésitait entre l'étonnement, la douleur et l'incrédulité. Enfin, il réussit à parler :

Sanji : "Ze…Zeff !?"

'Zeff' : "Marmiton ! Alors, comment vont les affaires ?" demanda-t-il.

Puis en voyant le corps du bretteur gisant sans vie aux pieds de Sanji, continua :

'Zeff' : "Oh.. Que lui est-il arrivé ? Comment a-t-il été tué ?"

A la pensée de son nakama décédé, le cuisinier baissa le regard sur le cadavre qui se vidait encore de son sang. Le prétendu 'Zeff' esquissa un sourire à la vue de ce visage à la fois emplit de douleur et de tristesse. Il prenait plaisir à le faire souffrir. Voyant que son interlocuteur ne réagissait pas plus que ça, 'Zeff' rajouta :

'Zeff' : "Cet homme t'était cher à ce que je vois. Aurais tu aimé mourir et que lui vive ?"

Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long des joues de Sanji.

Sanji : "Oui... J'aurais voulu mourir à sa place... Il est mort par ma faute... Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais..."

'Zeff' s'approcha doucement du cuisinier en disant :

'Zeff' : "Alors pourquoi as tu regardé ton compagnon se faire tuer sans réagir ?"

Il essayais de le briser psychologiquement avant de l'achever sous ses supplices.

'Zeff' : "Crois tu qu'il souhaitait mourir maintenant ? N'avait il pas une promesse à accomplir avant que la mort ne le prenne ?"

Les sanglots de Sanji augmentaient à chaque parole de son interlocuteur. Ses jambes tremblaient, son regard se troublait derrière les larmes et le remord le rongeait de plus en plus. 'Zeff' encouragé par cette réaction, reprit de plus belle :

'Zeff' : "Cela ne fait qu'une promesse de plus qui ne sera pas tenue... Mais pourras tu supporter que par ta faute cet homme n'ai pas pu la réaliser ?"

Les jambes du cuisinier cédèrent sous l'accablement que lui portaient les paroles de 'Zeff', et il tomba sur les genoux.

'Zeff' : "Son âme ne sera jamais en paix. Son honneur à été souillé par ta faute ! Tu en es le seul responsable !"

Sanji répliqua entre deux sanglots : "Je... Je ne pouvais rien faire ! Toutes mes forces m'avaient abandonnées... "

'Zeff' : "Tes forces t'avaient abandonnées ? Est-ce une raison valable pour l'avoir laissé mourir? Décidément j'aurais du te laisser mourir ce jour là ! Tu n'es d'aucune utilité."

Le cuisinier hurlait maintenant de désespoir. Les larmes coulaient à flot et son cœur était sur le point d'exploser.

/Luffy/

Le hurlement de Sanji parvint jusqu'à Luffy.

Luffy : "Sanji !"

Le capitaine se stoppa lorsqu'il entendit son cri. Il venait de derrière. Il rebroussa donc chemin et partit en courant en direction du hurlement de son compagnon.

/Sanji/

La tête entre les mains, le cuisinier continuait de hurler de désespoir. 'Zeff' esquissa un nouveau sourire en riant.

'Zeff' : "Pitoyable ! Tu es pitoyable !"

Arrivé à la hauteur de Sanji, 'Zeff' le regarda de haut et se dirigea vers le corps inerte du bretteur. Il le prit par le col et le souleva. La tête partit en arrière et une giclée de sang s'en écoula.

'Zeff' : "Misérable..."

Sanji ne pouvait réagir, tétanisé par le remord et la terreur. Les yeux écarquillés, il se contenta de regarder les faits de 'Zeff' qui jeta le corps de Zoro devant lui. Le faux cuisinier avait maintenant l'un des katanas de Zoro dans la main. Il le pointa sur Sanji qui ne réagissait pas.

'Zeff' : "Comment des êtres aussi faibles que vous ont ils pu arriver jusque là ?"

Et il dirigea le katana sur le torse du bretteur. Au contact de la lame sur le torse, 'Zeff' l'enfonça d'un coup sec dans la poitrine du bretteur. Sanji se redressa d'un coup et sauta à la gorge de 'Zeff' qui para d'un coup de pied. Le cuisinier retomba sur le dos, crachant du sang.

'Zeff' : "Que croyais tu faire dans ton état ?"

'Zeff' reprit le katana, le retira et le posa sur la gorge déjà bien amochée de Zoro.

Sanji : "NON !! Arrête !!"

'Zeff' : "Essaie donc de m'en empêcher !"

Malgré la douleur Sanji se rua sur 'Zeff' qui esquiva. Le cuisiner s'étala face contre terre à coté de 'Zeff' qui planta le katana dans sa jambe gauche. Le blond hurla de douleur et redoubla de volume lorsque 'Zeff' tourna la lame dans la plaie. Quand il retira le katana, le sang s'échappait vivement de la blessure. 'Zeff' riait maintenant à gorge déployée.

Sanji : "Pourquoi... Pourquoi faites vous tout cela ? Vous n'êtes pas Zeff ! Il ne ..."

Il fut interrompu par le soit disant 'Zeff'

'Zeff' : "Pourquoi je fais tout cela ? Mais parce que ça m'amuse ! Tu ne trouves pas cela amusant toi ?"

Le cuisinier essaya de bouger, sans succès à cause de la douleur poignante qui le prenait à la jambe gauche et dans les côtes. 'Zeff' se délectait de l'impuissance dont faisait preuve sa victime et se dirigea de nouveau vers le cadavre du bretteur. Il fit glisser le katana de la base du cou jusqu'au dessous du bras gauche, comme s'il le démembrait. Face à cette vision Sanji écarquilla les yeux et entrouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Le sang coulait doucement de l'entaille. 'Zeff' leva le katana et d'un coup net et précis trancha le bras gauche du cadavre. Un jet de sang sortit aussitôt du moignon. 'Zeff' planta le bout de la lame dans le bras pour le transporter jusqu'à Sanji. Celui-ci était sous le choc et complètement tétanisé. Le bras tomba mollement devant la tête du cuisinier.

'Zeff' : "J'ai une surprise pour toi. Mais pour cela je dois m'absenter quelques minutes. Je t'ai apporté de quoi t'occuper si tu as faim, alors soit gentil et ne bouge pas jusqu'à mon retour."

Sur ces paroles le faux chef cuisinier lui tourna le dos et s'enfonça dans les ruines.

Sanji's pensées : "Mais qu'est ce qui se passe !? C'est pas possible ! Je dois être en train de rêver !"

Pour savoir si c'était la réalité ou un rêve, Sanji tendit la main vers le bras gauche de Zoro. Au contact de ses doigts sur l'avant bras, il frémit et les retira immédiatement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et son corps bougea fébrilement dans le but de s'enfuir. Il réussit à se mettre sur les avants bras sans pouvoir se redresser davantage, contraint à rester allongé par la douleur de sa jambe et de ses côtes.

Déjà plusieurs minutes s'étaient écoulées. Il tentait toujours de se lever en vain. Arrivé sur les genoux, Sanji releva la tête et aperçu une silhouette au loin. Ce n'était autre que 'Zeff' qui revenait, mais une chose était bizarre. Il semblait transporter quelque chose avec lui. Le cuisinier retomba de tout son long lorsqu'il vit de quoi il s'agissait.

Sanji : "NOOOONNN !! Par pitié !! Arrêtez !!"

'Zeff' : "Déjà !? Mais ça ne fait que commencer, Marmiton !"

Arrivé à la hauteur de Sanji, 'Zeff' déposa ce qu'il venait de ramener. Sanji hurla quand il vit une tête atterrir juste sous son nez, complètement défigurée. Un trou de la taille d'une mandarine traversait la tête aux cheveux roux souillés de sang, et des morceaux de cervelle pendaient par-ci par-là. C'en était trop pour le cuisinier.

Sanji : "Si vous voulez me tuer, faite-le !! Mais arrêtez tout ceci, par pitié ! Tuez moi !!"

'Zeff' en souriant largement : "Bien sûr que je vais te tuer ! Puisque tu me le demandes. Mais pas maintenant, j'ai l'intention de m'amuser encore un peu si tu le veux bien."

'Zeff' récupéra l'un des katanas de Zoro et prit le corps de Chopper.

'Zeff' : "Oh ! Tu as faim ? Je peux te préparer du renne si tu le souhaites. Je crois que je vais manger un peu. Tout ceci m'a creusé l'estomac."

Ces paroles avaient mis le cuisinier hors de lui. Celui-ci ignora la douleur et se redressa fébrilement. Il s'approcha en titubant du pseudo cuisinier et tenta de mettre un coup de pied à ce dernier. D'un seul geste, son adversaire contra l'attaque de Sanji qui s'écroula hurlant de douleur.

Sa jambe droite ne faisait plus partie de son corps. 'Zeff' avait levé le katana et tranché d'un puissant coup la jambe droite du cuisinier. Il gloussait devant la faiblesse de sa victime et se détourna, ramassant les branches et les brindilles secs qu'il pouvait trouver. Il fit un tas avec tout ceci et fit un feu.

'Zeff' se dirigea vers le corps de Chopper qu'il avait lâché lorsqu'il avait été attaqué par Sanji. Il lui coupa les membres et les ramena vers le feu qu'il venait de faire. Il les plaça au dessus du feu, les ayant plantés sur le bout de la lame.

Sanji avait fermé les yeux ne pouvant pas supporter la vision que lui offrait son interlocuteur.

Il n'entendait plus que le crépitement du feu, et ne tarda pas à entendre le bruit de la viande qui se déchirait entre les dents de 'Zeff'.

Le cuisinier ne pouvait empêcher ses larmes de couler, à la fois de tristesse pour ses nakamas décédés et de douleur à cause de ses jambes mutilées et sectionnées ainsi que de ses cotes fracturées. Le malheureux jeune homme était brisé de toute part. Brisé physiquement. Brisé psychologiquement. Tout espoir avait disparu. L'horreur avait atteint son apogée. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait à ce moment précis était : la mort.

'Zeff' : "Pfeuh ! Ce n'était pas tellement bon mais au moins ça remplis la panse. Bon, où en étions nous ?"

'Zeff' se releva et se dirigea vers Sanji toujours avec le katana dans la main dont il retirait les restes des membres du docteur. Arrivé auprès du cuisinier, il se baissa et lui prit de sa main libre, le visage. Sanji ouvrit faiblement les yeux. Sa vision était de plus en plus trouble au fur et a mesure qu'il se vidait de son sang.

'Zeff' : "Je me demandais si je ne devrais pas planter les têtes de tes compagnons au bout de pieux afin que tu puisses te recueillir...Ca te plairais... que je fasse cela pour toi ?"

Le cuisinier ne répondit pas et referma ses yeux. 'Zeff' lâcha Sanji et marcha en direction des corps de l'équipage. Il trancha la gorge de chacun des nakamas de Sanji. Avant de trancher celle de la Navigatrice il dit :

'Zeff' : "On ne voit plus son visage mais çà fera l'affaire."

Et d'un coups net et précis, il la décapita. Un jet de sang jaillit et recouvrit le sol. Quand il eu fini de décoller toutes les têtes, il les planta sur des branches et les coinça, toutes cote à cote, entre les dalles des ruines. Puis 'Zeff' se retourna vers sa victime affichant un large sourire.

'Zeff' : "Et voila ! Alors comme tu trouves mon mémorial ?"

Sanji qui rouvrit malgré lui, les yeux : "..."

Il était incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il ne ressentait plus rien. Plus la moindre douleur. Seul un mal d'estomac, comme s'il était retourné. Dans un spasme, il vomit ce qu'il avait dans l'estomac et sa tête retomba en plein dedans. 'Zeff' riait aux éclats devant cette scène.

'Zeff' : "Je vois que tu apprécies mon oeuvre ! Mais il manque quelque chose... : Ta tête !"

'Zeff' s'approcha de Sanji. A sa hauteur, il attrapa le haut de sa tête par les cheveux et le souleva. Le cuisinier qui était toujours incapable de bouger, se laissa faire tel un pantin.

'Zeff' : " Oh ! Regarde ce que tu as fait ! Ton visage est recouvert de dégueuli..."

'Zeff' posa la pointe du katana sur la gorge de Sanji. Une goutte de sang coula.

'Zeff' : "Mmmh... T'es pas drôle ! Tu pourrais réagir ! Me supplier de t'achever ! J'y ai peut être été un peu fort ce coup ci..."

Malgré les paroles de son interlocuteur, Sanji ne réagit pas.

'Zeff' : "Je m'ennuie..."

Et il leva le katana pour lui trancher la tête...

OoOoOoOoO

Lalala… Toujours aussi gai !! enfin bon… Voilà la fin de l'avant dernier chapitre !! A bientôt pour le dernier !


	10. Chapter 10

Salut tout le monde ! Voilà c'est le dernier chapitre. Merci à tous de nous avoir lus et d'avoir commentés tous les épisodes de notre fanfic ! Une tite réponse aux reviews :

kitsune-chan D Mugiwara : Merci pour tes nombreuses reviews ! Pour tes questions… Eh bien même si je pense que tu t'en doutes mais bon, voilà ta réponse ! Bonne lecture!

Kimmy-chan16 : Lol je ne pense pas que cette fic ait un sens réel… On ne l'a vraiment écrite que pour le plaisir de faire une fanfic un peu glauque… Enfin bref… bonne lecture, j'espère que tu apprécieras le dernier chapitre !

Cannelle-chan : Lol merci pour ta review ! Voilà la suite, bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Eiichiro Oda

Chapitre 10 : Monkey D. Luffy

/luffy/

Luffy continuait de courir le plus vite qu'il pouvait. Il se savait pas vraiment dans quel direction il allait, mais se dit qu'il ne devait plus être loin quand il entendit un rire.

Luffy's pensées : "J'y suis presque ! Mais je me demande a qui appartient ce rire..."

Et soudain il tomba à genoux quand il se retrouva devant une rangée de pieux avec à chaque bout, la tête de chacun des membres de son équipage : Robin... Chopper... Nami... Usopp... Zoro... Sanji... Tous étaient là...

Des larmes coulèrent le long des joues du Capitaine des victimes.

Luffy : "AAAAAHHHHHH !!"

Luffy était horrifié par la vision qu'il avait : les têtes et les corps mutilés et pour certains démembrés, de ses nakamas

Le Capitaine était maintenant le seul survivant de son équipage. Qu'allait il faire ? C'est ce qu'il se demandait. Mais il se demandait surtout comment une telle chose avait pu arriver. Comment son équipage, si fort et qui s'était dépêtré de situations bien pires, avait pu succomber à une simple 'malédiction' ?

Luffy se releva, ne faisant paraître aucun sentiment. Comme s'ils avaient soudainement disparus. Seulement ses gestes paraissaient mous et sans plus aucune vitalité, comme une marionnette. Sa tête se vidait. Il ne pensait plus à rien.

Il fit quelques pas pour retomber aussitôt de tout son long, face contre terre. Ses yeux, encore emplis de larmes, se refermaient doucement. Sa vision devint floue au fur et à mesure que ses paupières se rétractèrent, jusqu'à se clorent. Luffy sombra dans le monde des ténèbres. Il était inconscient.

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent et Luffy était toujours inanimé au beau milieu des ruines et des cadavres.

Luffy's pensées : "Où suis-je ?..."

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, les clignant plusieurs fois afin de faire disparaître le voile opaque qui troublait sa vue. Puis il reprit totalement conscience.

Luffy : "Zoro ! Nami ! Usopp ! Sanji ! Chopper ! Robin !"

Il se retourna et se retrouva devant la même vision qu'il y a quelques heures : les corps inanimés et mutilés de son équipage ainsi que leur têtes sur les pieux. Il était sans voix, ne trouvant aucune parole pour combler le silence qui régnait. Sans réfléchir, il se leva et se dirigea vers ses compagnons massacrés.

Arrivé à leur hauteur, il rassembla les corps correctement. Plaçant leur corps sous la tête à qui il appartenait. Ceci fini, il se retourna et s'en éloigna :

Luffy : "Gomu gomu no gatling gun !!"

Le sol des ruines se brisa, laissant libre la terre d'en dessous. Le capitaine retira la terre afin de faire un trou. Quand il l'eut jugé assez grand il ressortit du trou qu'il venait de faire et s'approcha tristement de ses compagnons. Il introduisit soigneusement chacun des corps dans la fosse. Les ayant entreposés les uns à côté des autres, il s'assit et ferma les yeux. Il accordait ses pensées à leurs personnes. La paume de ses mains se posa sur le sol suivit de son front.

Luffy : "Comment vous êtes morts ? Je ne le sais pas. Qui vous a tué ? Je ne le sais pas. Comment vous vous êtes défendu ? Je ne le sais pas non plus. Mais une chose dont je suis sûr c'est que vous vous êtes battu jusqu'à la fin sans faillir. Et je sais surtout que depuis qu'on s'est rencontré vous avez fait partie de mon équipage. Nous sommes arrivés jusqu'à Grand Line ensemble. Nous avons bravé les dangers ensemble. Nous avons passé pleins de bons moments ensemble. Mais malheureusement notre aventure s'arrête ici. Vous avez été de bons équipiers, mais avant tout d'excellents amis...Reposez en paix..."

Il se tut. Les yeux fermés, le silence régnait. Le front toujours en contact avec le sol, il ne bougeait pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, son corps prit un mouvement monotone. Il recouvrait de terre les corps. Doucement, il répéta un bon nombre de fois les mêmes gestes pour les recouvrir entièrement. Cette tache finie, il baissa la tête et ferma les yeux devant la butte de terre. Il garda la position un long moment.

Quand enfin il releva la tête, son visage était baigné de larmes mais son regard ne trahissait aucune émotion, seulement une détermination et un calme froid. Tel un automate, il se releva et posa son chapeau de paille sur son cœur dans un dernier hommage. Enfin, il tourna les talons et s'en fut, marchant sans but au milieu des ruines, la tête vidée de tout avec des questions lancinantes qui ne cessaient de lui revenir à l'esprit : Comment ? Pourquoi ? Comment ?…

Il marcha ainsi sans savoir où il allait pendant un long moment, une heure, peut-être deux mais il n'avait plus la notion du temps ni celle des distances. Enfin à force d'avancer il finit par retrouver son bateau, toujours amarré au même endroit. En le voyant, Luffy sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Merry était tout ce qui lui restait de son équipage. La seule chose qui lui permettait de croire encore en la réalité de tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusque là, de ne pas penser qu'il aurait pu s'agir d'un rêve… Effectivement depuis tout à l'heure Luffy se le demandait… Rêve ou Réalité ? Toutes ces îles qu'ils avaient découvertes, tous ces ennemis qu'ils avaient affrontés, n'était ce pas le simple fruit de son imagination ? La vision du Vogue Merry balaya toutes ses incertitudes et l'ancien capitaine courut vers son bâtiment. Quelques mètres devant la passerelle il ralentit jusqu'à s'arrêter. Lentement, pas à pas, il s'approcha. il posa un pied sur la passerelle d'accès au pont tout en effleurant la rampe de la main. Une fois arrivé sur le pont, Luffy s'arrêta, observant des détails qu'il avait déjà vu maintes et maintes fois mais qui lui apparaissaient alors sous un jour totalement différent et qu'il n'avait jamais vu ainsi. Du doigt, il redessina les traces laissées pas le katana de Zoro lors de ses entraînements ou de ses disputes avec Sanji. Il s'approcha des mandariniers de Nami et n'éprouva même pas l'envie de cueillir un fruit. Avec nostalgie, il ramassa un livre que Robin avait laissé tomber et le reposa sur la table. Il continua d'avancer et rentra dans la cuisine, passant la main sur chacun des ustensiles utilisés tous les jours par son cuisinier. Il avisa la nourriture sans être tenté de se servir. Il se tourna alors vers l'atelier d'Usopp. Tout était sortit comme si le canonnier allait revenir d'une minute à l'autre, tout comme le coin de Chopper.

Le capitaine déchu ressortit alors sur le pont et fit descendre le drapeau du mat principal. Il le détacha et le jeta en l'air, le regarder s'envoler en même temps que ses rêves, sa joie de vivre et ses espoirs. Ceci fait, il rentra la voile cachant de ce fait tout symbole indiquant qu'il s'agissait d'un bateau pirate. Luffy gardait un visage fermé, luttant pour ne pas hurler tout ce qu'il pensait, luttant pour rester calme et maître de lui-même. Ses actions étaient toutes contraire à ce qu'il avait toujours fait, toujours affirmé mais il ne sentait pas l'envie de continuer. Le désespoir l'habitait et il ne se voyait pas repartir et former un nouvel équipage. Ses ambitions était mortes en même temps que ses amis et il ne pouvait aller contre cela. Le jeune homme au chapeau de paille continua l'exploration de son propre bateau en se dirigeant vers la chambre des filles. Dans celle ci se trouvait le bureau de Nami où elle dessinait ses cartes. Luffy s'en approcha et il trouva un carnet. Il l'ouvrit et y trouva relaté toutes leurs aventures à partir de l'arrivée de la navigatrice dans l'équipage. L'émotion saisit l'ancien capitaine et il commença à le lire. Néanmoins, au bout de quelques minutes, la nostalgie et la tristesse provoquées par les écrits de Nami étaient telles qu'il ne put continuer. Il referma le livre et le posa en évidence à côté du tas formé par les cartes de Nami. Il ressortit de la pièce et s'adossa au grand mat, le visage tourné vers le ciel. La nuit était tombée, la lune était pleine et le ciel remplit d'étoiles. A un autre moment, il aurait pu s'extasier sur la beauté du paysage en mangeant quelque chose… Il essaya d'imaginer Nami en train de s'occuper de ses arbres, Sanji lui tournant autour et Zoro se moquant de lui en soulevant ses haltères… Il essaya d'imaginer Robin en train de lire tout en souriant légèrement, Chopper fabriquant ses Rumbles Ball et Usopp tentant d'inventer une nouvelle arme… L'ancien capitaine au chapeau de paille ne se rendit même pas compte que ses larmes s'étaient remises à couler, en dépit de sa volonté. Il en prit soudainement conscience et se secoua intérieurement.

D'un geste de la main, il essuya ses larmes et se redressa. D'un pas se voulant assuré, il quitta le navire et s'éloigna. Il se retourna une minute juste avant de perdre le Merry de vue et lui adressa un dernier adieu. Puis il s'enfonça dans la ville en ruine. Ses pas, machinalement, le ramenèrent du côté de la mer. L'ex-pirate longea un long moment la falaise puis, avisant une avancée de la falaise vers la mer, il avança, s'arrêtant juste au bord, au plus près possible de l'eau, l'élément liquide. Le seul ennemi qu'il craignait réellement. Le seul ennemi contre lequel il n'avait pas la moindre défense. Luffy leva les yeux vers le ciel, n'arrivant toujours pas à accepter la réalité. Il avait détaché son drapeau, il n'était donc plus un pirate. Il avait abandonné ses compagnons au moment décisif, pouvait-il encore se prétendre homme ? Sans qu'il tente de les arrêter les larmes se mirent à couler le long des joues de Luffy, traçant des sillons clair sur sa peau. D'un geste rageur du poing, il les essuya et tomba à genoux.

Luffy : "Je suis désolé… Tout le monde…"

Une main vint se poser sur son épaule droite. Luffy avait maintenant les yeux fermés, ne réagissant pas à ce mouvement extérieur. Les larmes poussaient la paroi des paupières du Capitaine déchu, parvenant à se faufiler un chemin et glisser le long de ses joues et tomber sur le sol.

Alors que le sol était couvert de larmes, Luffy se releva fébrilement s'essuyant, d'un revers de main, les yeux pour la énième fois. La main était toujours sur son épaule. Il se retourna toujours les yeux fermé, tournant le dos à l'abîme sombre et ténébreuse. La main qui se voulait réconfortante avait glisser de l'épaule. Le jeune homme au chapeau de paille était face au propriétaire de la fameuse main, mais il n'ouvrit toujours pas les yeux. Il recula doucement jusqu'a basculer dans le vide. A ce moment il rouvrit enfin les yeux qui s'éxorbitèrent lorsqu'il vit un homme au cheveux roux, avec un unique bras et trois cicatrices le long de l'œil droit, qui riait à gorge déployée.

Luffy : "Shanks..."

Juste avant d'entrer en contact avec l'eau salée, Luffy entendit 'Shanks' prononcer les mots suivants :

'Shanks' : " J'ai gagné, Mugiwara !"

Luffy sentit alors l'eau glacé le submerger. Les yeux toujours fixé sur 'Shanks', il coula, ne pouvant nager ayant mangé un fruit du démon. Il ne put bientôt plus retenir sa respiration et ouvrit la bouche, laissant l'eau envahir ses poumons. L'ancien capitaine eut une dernière pensée pour ses compagnons décédés et ferma les yeux à jamais.

L'équipage qui avait eu jusque là le plus de chance d'arriver jusqu'au One Piece venait de succomber à une simple 'malédiction'. Toute cette histoire, à la frontière du rêve et de la réalité, venait de briser sept personnes ainsi que la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faites...

Owari

OoOoOoOoOoO

Voilà la fin du dernier chapitre et cette fanfic ! En espérant qu'elle vous ai plu ! Je pense que ce chapitre est mon préféré… Enfin bon… Reviews ?

A bientôt !


End file.
